Toxic 10
Toxic 10 is the 5th epiosde of season 1 of Toxic Rain and the 5th episode overall. Summary Blast finds a trix. Plot Blast is playing with a ball. A flash is seen in the sky. (Blast) A SHOOTING STAR! I wish I had wind powers! Wait a minute! I mean I wish that… The ‘shooting star’ gets bigger. (Blast) …THE STAR WASN’T ABOUT TO SMASH ME!! Blast runs away. The ‘shooting star’ smashes the ground. Blast slowly approaches the hole. He falls in and sees a small container. The container opens and a watch jumps onto his wrist. (Blast) Yay! Now I don’t have to buy a new watch! I CALL YOU TOXITRIX Blast looks at it. (Blast) WATCH Y U NO SHOW THE TIME He hits it and transforms into NML. NML growls. Candy runs out. (Candy) What the heck?! What is a Beithioch doing here?! She transforms. Rex and Ren appear. (Rex) We heard a meteor fall from a sky! WHERE IS IT- What the?! They transform. (Terranta) Wait a second… IS THAT A TRIX?! :D THOSE ARE EXTREMELY RARE!! Let’s see who this really is… She de-transforms and hits the Toxitrix symbol. NML reverts. Rex and Ren de-transform and stare at Blast. (Rex, Ren and Candy) O.O (Blast) What? (Rex) … (Ren) … (Candy) … (Blast) … (Rex) … (Ren) … (Candy)… (Blast) IT’S AWKWARD SILENCE TIME (Rex) WHY DOES EVERYONE RIP THAT JOKE OFF OF PLUMBERS?!?! (Ren) DON’T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL (Candy) Moving on… Blast, where did you get that trix? Blast looks around. (Blast) What? (Candy) The watch. (Blast) OHHHHH THE WATCH I found it in a crater. (Candy) Let me see it. Blast points at the crater, which is in the back yard. (Candy) Ooookayyyy…. Blast yawns. (Blast) I’m going to bed. He walks into the house. THE NEXT DAY Blast is woken up by Candy. (Blast, sleepily) What?! (Candy) A monster is attacking the town! (Blast) WHAT?! He jumps up and transforms. TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE Blast goes on fire. His limbs turn into sticks. TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE END (Blast) Bonfire! Candy, as Terranta, and Bonfire run out of the room. They walk out the door. Flames and Frostbyte are already there, trying to hurt the monster. The monster looks like a volcano. Terranta looks thoughtfully at the volcano alien. (Terranta) Hey, Blast! Jump into that volcano- Bonfire is already inside. (Volcano) Hey, what are you doing? The volcano turns into pure rock. (Flames) o.o Why didn’t I think of that? (Frostbyte) Because Tyran said so. (T-Rex) STOP. BREAKING. THE. FOURTH. WALL. (Frostbyte) Ooookayyyy…. LATER Blast is playing with the Toxitrix. (Blast) YAY THIS ONE IS SHINY He presses the hologram. TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE Blast goes on all fours. Electricity goes all over his body as he turns into a lizard. TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE END (Blast) Electrizard! The Toxitrix shoots a yellow beam. (Electrizard) Wut Another Electrizard appears. It doesn’t have a Toxitrix symbol. (Clone) RAWR (Electrizard) RAWR They start shooting electricity at each other. (Electrizard) MESA ZAP YOU (Clone) RAGHHH RAWR They almost destroy the whole room. The clone sticks its tongue out, jumps onto Blast’s bed and sleeps. Electrizard detransforms. (Blast) ME CALL YOU LEO Leo wakes up and crawls away. (Blast) Random... LATER (Candy) Blast, let's see who else you have in the watch! (Blast) OK! Blast hits the Toxitrix and turns into Frosty. Candy, Rex and Ren laugh. (Frosty Hat) What the heck? I saw a snow ma- The hat makes a snowman made out of earth. THIS EPISODE WILL NOT BE COMPLETED UNTIL MUCH MUCH LATER BECAUSE OF OTHER EPISODES/SERIES Category:Episodes Category:Toxic Rain Category:Episodes of Toxic Rain Category:T-Rex